tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1000000000 (number)
1,000,000,000 (one billion, short scale; one thousand million, long scale) is the natural number following 999,999,999 and preceding 1,000,000,001. In scientific notation, it is written as 109. In modern (short scale) English usage, it is usually called a billion (although in long scale usage in many other languages, a billion means 1,000,000,000,000 – a million millions). In South Asian English, it is known as 100 crore. The term milliard can also be used to refer to 1,000,000,000; this terminology is rarely used in English outside of archaic British English and is rare even there. However this name often appears in other languages. The SI prefix giga indicates 1,000,000,000 times the base unit. See Orders of magnitude (numbers) for larger numbers; and long and short scales. Selected 10-digit numbers (1000000000–9999999999) *'1023456789' – smallest pandigital number in base 10 *'1026753849' – smallest pandigital square that includes 0 *'1073676287' – 15th Carol number *'1073741824' = 230 *'1073807359' – 14th Kynea number *'1129760415' – 23rd Motzkin number *'1134903170' – 45th Fibonacci number *'1162261467' = 319 *'1220703125' = 512 *'1234567890' – pandigital number with the digits in order *'1311738121' – 25th Pell number *'1382958545' – 15th Bell number *'1406818759' – 30th Wedderburn-Etherington number *'1836311903' – 46th Fibonacci number *'1882341361' – The least prime whose reversal is both square (403912) and triangular (triangular of 57121). *'1977326743' = 711 *'2147483647' – 8th Mersenne prime and the largest signed 32-bit integer *'2147483648' = 231 *'2214502422' – 6th primary pseudoperfect number *'2357947691' = 119 *'2971215073' – 11th Fibonacci prime (47th Fibonacci number) *'3166815962' – 26th Pell number *'3192727797' – 24th Motzkin number *'3323236238' – 31st Wedderburn-Etherington number *'3486784401' = 320 *'4294836223' – 16th Carol number *'4294967291' – Largest prime 32-bit unsigned integer *'4294967295' – Maximum 32-bit unsigned integer (hexadecimal FFFFFFFF) *'4294967296' = 232 *'4294967297' – the first composite Fermat number *'4295098367' – 15th Kynea number *'4807526976' – 48th Fibonacci number *'5784634181' – 13th alternating factorial *'6210001000' – only self-descriptive number in base 10 *'6227020800' = 13! *'6983776800' – 15th colossally abundant number *'7645370045' – 27th Pell number *'7778742049' – 49th Fibonacci number *'7862958391' – 32nd Wedderburn-Etherington number *'8589869056' – 6th perfect number *'8589934592' = 233 *'9043402501' – 25th Motzkin number *'9814072356' – largest square pandigital number, largest pandigital pure power *'9876543210' – largest pandigital number without redundant digits Sense of scale The facts below give a sense of how large 1,000,000,000 (109) is in the context of time according to current scientific evidence: *109 seconds is 114 days short of 32 calendar years (≈ 31.7 years). *About 109 minutes ago, the Roman Empire was flourishing and Christianity was emerging. (109 minutes is roughly 1,900 years.) *About 109 hours ago, modern human beings and their ancestors were living in the Stone Age (more precisely, the Middle Paleolithic). (109 hours is roughly 114,000 years.) *About 109 days ago, Australopithecus, an ape-like creature related to an ancestor of modern humans, roamed the African savannas. (109 days is roughly years.) *About 109 months ago, dinosaurs walked the earth during the late Cretaceous. (109 months is roughly years.) *About 109 years ago, the first multicellular eukaryotes appeared on Earth. *The universe is currently thought to be about 13.7 × 109 years old. In terms of distance: *109 inches is , more than halfway around the world and sufficient to reach any point on the globe from any other point. *109 metres is almost three times the distance from the Earth to the Moon. *109 kilometres is over six times the distance from the Earth to the Sun. In terms of finance: *The possession of assets with total value of 109 United States dollars would place a person among the world's wealthiest individuals. *As visualized in a work by artist Michael Marcovici, this amount of money in stacks of hundred-dollar bills can fit on twelve wrapped pallets.Infosthetics (2009-01-14). One Billion Dollar (Most Expensive Artwork Ever), viewed 2010-06-17. In terms of area: *A billion square inches would be a square about one half mile on a side. *A piece of finely woven bed sheet cloth that contained a billion holes would measure about , large enough to cover a moderate sized apartment. In terms of volume: *There are a billion cubic millimeters in a cubic meter. *A billion grains of table salt or granulated sugar would occupy a volume of about two and a half cubic feet. *A billion cubic inches would be a volume comparable to a large commercial building slightly larger than a typical supermarket. In terms of natural landscape; a small mountain, slightly larger than Stone Mountain Georgia, United States, would weigh (have a mass of) a billion tons. In terms of count: A''' is a cube; '''B consists of 1000 cubes of type A. C''' consists of 1000 Bs; and '''D 1000 Cs. Thus there are As in C; and 1,000,000,000 As in D. References 199e09 1000000000 Category:numbers